


More Than One Way to Skin a King

by arobynsung



Series: King, Queen, Sorcerer, and Knight (and Priestess) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: Morgana pays them a visit before Gwen and Arthur's wedding.





	More Than One Way to Skin a King

"Leave us."

Merlin is about to protest when Gwen kisses Morgana quick and sweet on the lips before grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him outside with surprising strength (though the surprise fades when he remembers that she's a blacksmith's daughter).

Morgana doesn't watch them leave, her gaze on Arthur. She eyes Arthur speculatively,  _ King  _ Arthur, and really, when did  _ that  _ happen. She moves in close enough to see the wariness in his eyes.

"I'll say this once Arthur." She leans in, close enough to kiss, "Don't you dare hurt her."

Arthur nods once in acquiescence, his expression grave, though his eyes shine bright with amusement.

Morgana doesn't smile. "There are sixteen ways to magically skin you alive Arthur, and I'll invent a seventeenth, just for you."

Arthur smirks, confident as always. "Noted."

Morgana's eyes flash gold, annoyed with his smug tone and is about to give him a sample demonstration of her threat when she notices Arthur's hands. They tremble slightly.

She smiles.

 


End file.
